


危险驾驶

by lhoyd



Category: Formula E RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 假车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhoyd/pseuds/lhoyd
Summary: Jev和Andre在钛麒的凡尔赛工厂做完了测试，一起驾车回巴黎，此时正值感恩节。





	危险驾驶

**Author's Note:**

> 字面意义的危险驾驶。  
> 文中所有行为均为小说创意，切勿模仿！

Jean-Eric并不讨厌电子引擎的声音。毋宁说，在拥堵时段的高速公路上，DS电动休旅车的低胎噪和柔软悬挂让他觉得颇为舒适。

进入了另一段缓行区，车子几乎进入了5英里每小时的定速巡航，他往右边看了一眼，Andre把副驾驶座调的很低，抱着胸斜躺着，他们从凡尔赛工厂出发已经一个小时了，他的队友早先花了半个小时抱怨这辆车粗糙的驾驶感，但Jean-Eric没有反驳他，只等他自己抱怨够了，再像往常一样沉沉睡去，让Jean-Eric独享一段安静的驾驶时间。

当下暮色已沉，巴黎市区的灯火在远处缤纷闪烁，进城的道路愈发拥挤，Jean-Eric旋开音响，估摸了一下，他们大约能在真正恐怖的交通高峰到来之前回到公寓，他的冰箱里有足够的食材，等Andre睡够了，就能为他们做一桌正宗的比利时家常菜。

他正这么想，却听见副驾驶座上的人发出了含糊的声音，像是被什么吵醒了。他歪头去看，却没法在黑暗的天色下看清Andre的表情。

“Jev…？”

“早上好。”

“我们在哪？”

“去巴黎的路上，”Jean-Eric看了他一眼，“我们下午在工厂做了测试，还记得吗，我的天才？”

“嗯……”Andre不清醒地咕哝着，好像真的陷入了回忆一般，“我以为巴黎很近？”

“你果然还是忘了什么，”Jean-Eric双手扶着方向盘，耸了耸肩说，“今天是感恩节。”

“所以？”Andre慢吞吞地说，“要我帮你给你爸爸打电话吗？”

“不用，谢谢，”Jean-Eric有些无奈地挑了挑眉，可惜对方仍处在初醒的朦胧中，什么也看不见，“我是说，今天是黑色星期五。”

“啊哦，”Andre停顿了一下，“所以入城公路在堵车。”

“感谢上帝，你的神志回来了。”Jean-Eric用感恩节的标准词语揶揄道。

Andre难得没有反驳，只是安静地坐在副驾驶座里，前方的车流又开始行动起来，Jean-Eric专注开车，有那么一会，他以为Andre又睡着了。

他把音乐的声音调小，好像这样可以让Andre睡得更好些。可后者却突然在黑暗里开口说话。

“我刚才了做了一个梦。”Andre的声音在隔音极佳的休旅车里听起来轻柔缓慢。

“梦到了什么？”

“我梦见你在我的公寓里，摩纳哥的那一间。”Andre用慵懒的声音说，“你穿了一件白色的亚麻衬衫，海风很大，你的头发乱糟糟的，特别好看。”

“头发乱糟糟的怎么会好看？”

“你的衬衫只系了两颗扣子，”Andre自顾自地继续说，“风把你的领口吹得敞开了，我能看见你的锁骨和胸口。”

Jean-Eric目视前方，轻笑着没有说话。

“你的锁骨又细又直，可你却拉过衣领想盖住，”Andre的声音越来越缥缈，“我走上前，想阻止你，我说，‘不要，让我看看你’。”

“然后呢？”

“你一边用左手拉着领口，一边向后退，我还是没能碰到你。”

Jean-Eric终于忍不住笑出声来。

“最后你退到落地窗后面，走到露台上，”Andre停顿了一下，又说，“梦里的阳台比现实里多了一张藤椅，你坐了上去。”

“也许是我公寓里的那张藤椅。”

“我根本没有余力在意藤椅，你知道吗？”Andre叹了一口气，“你光着脚踩在瓷砖上，穿着那条深灰色的裤子，上个星期我们在Acne买的那条，有点短，你的脚踝露在外面。”

Jean-Eric把车子停在一个十字路口的红灯前面，略微转过头来看他，“我喜欢那条裤子。”他说。

“我也是，”Andre注意到他的视线，也微微侧头，朝他舒展出一个懒洋洋的笑容，“于是我也走进露台，不可思议的是，露台上反而没有那么大的风，我低下身吻你的膝盖，你跟平时一样，把手放在我的脖子后面。”

信号灯变成绿色，他们跟着车流缓缓向前行驶，周遭此起彼伏的刹车灯和行车灯让Jean-Eric的意识跟着变得恍惚。

“我吻你的大腿，你就笑了，”Andre的呼吸在密闭的座舱里突然沉重了起来，“我跪在地上，你用脚蹭我的后背，我抬头看你，你说让我快些。”

Jean-Eric的驾驶几乎变成了机械的反射动作，他的思绪似乎已经跟着Andre时起时伏的语调浮游到了梦里，“后来呢，你听我的了吗？”

“我不是一直听你的，”Andre的声音里忽然带了笑意，“风吹起了你的衬衫下摆，我总是那么喜欢吻你的小腹和腰……”

Jean-Eric咽了咽口水，他想要抱怨这台休旅车过于实用的空调系统，让他全身开始蒸腾起热量，“我喜欢你吻我，”他轻轻地说，“不管是哪里。”

“梦里的你可不是这样说的，”Andre从副驾驶座伸过一只手，扯了扯Jean-Eric的衣袖，这是个带着亲昵和依赖的小动作，Jean-Eric因为此而再度笑起来。

“你只催促我快一些，”Andre没有放开手，而是略带抱怨地说道，“我说我们该回卧室去了，你说你想就这样，在阳台上。”

“哇哦，”Jean-Eric用左手握住方向盘，右手则去寻找Andre搭在他身上的那只手，他握了一下Andre的手腕，又放开，“这真不像我。”

“这就是你，”Andre的手抚向他的小臂，动作轻微，仿佛是怕惊扰他的驾驶，“你说黄昏的阳光正好，你就把我拉近，要我吻你。”

“你吻我了吗？”Jean-Eric短促地问道。

“没有，”Andre的手指描摹着Jean-Eric的手臂，从肘关节的凸起慢慢滑动到手腕最纤细的地方，“是你等不及，就拽着我，低下头来给我一个吻。”

他们停在入城公路最拥堵的地方，前后是一望无际的车阵，城市的灯火似乎就在不远处，可细看下，仿佛又很远。

他把右手从方向盘上移开，与Andre的手十指相扣，吸收彼此的热量。

他们就这样互相摩挲着，忽然，Andre解开了安全带，借着他们交握的手，倾身过来，轻轻吻了他的脸颊。

Jean-Eric错愕之间，Andre用另外一只手捧住了他的颈侧，又将吻滑落到他的嘴唇上。

“嘿，我们是在外面。”Jean-Eric抱怨着，却没有躲开他。

“这么黑，没人看得见。”Andre独有的舒缓气息喷洒在他的皮肤上，给了他莫名的胆量，他歪着头，迎过去，延续他们的吻。

Andre似乎早已料到自己不会被拒绝，他稍微调整姿势，让自己吻得更加深入和忘情，他轻轻解开Jean-Eric的领口，手探进去，描摹他的锁骨，“你最终还是让我看到了，”Andre边吻他边说道。Jean-Eric知道他在说他梦里没能看见的那双锁骨，于是他微微仰起头，把纤细脆弱的地方暴露在空气里，Andre轻哼一声，顺着他的脖颈，像一只饥渴的野兽，贪婪却眷恋地亲吻那双又细又长的锁骨。他用牙齿轻轻啮咬，引得Jean-Eric酥痒得不禁呻吟出声。

他喘着气，强迫自己不要把另一只手也从方向盘上拿下来，“我们得走了，”他哑着声音说。

Andre只是“嗯”了一声表示赞同，却丝毫没有回到副驾驶座位里的意思。

Jean-Eric松开刹车，休旅车开始缓缓向前移动，他开始有些窃喜他正在驾驶的不是一辆手动挡汽车，“你很碍事。”他吸了一口气，轻轻抱怨道。

“我真伤心。”Andre用脸颊缓慢地蹭着他的胸口，衬衫的领口已经被他扯得一团糟。

“你妨碍到我开车了，你这混蛋。”Jean-Eric这么数落着，右手却依旧没有回到方向盘上，而是顺势摸了摸Andre脑后的短发。

“没关系，”Andre舒服地伏在他的胸口，“你是世界上最好的赛车手，你能在任何条件下驾驭汽车。”

Jean-Eric哭笑不得，但仍没有反驳，而是任由他靠在自己身上。堵车的情况略有好转，车流开始走走停停，Jean-Eric很想专注回路况，却被身上这个不安分的家伙扰得再也无法集中精神。他稍微一低头，就能看见Andre肆意地靠着他，一脸靥足的神情。如果是在平时，在他的公寓里，或者在他们的车库休息室，他就会嘲笑他这一把年纪的任性，接着再低头吻他的头发，用他独有的热情告诉他，他愿意骄纵他这样的任性。

但这些绝不是此刻该有的胡思乱想。他们的车终于上了50英里的时速，却又遭遇新一轮的拥堵，前方的西雅特轿车突然减速，打断了Jean-Eric的游思妄想，他从思想的云游中惊醒过来，连忙踩下刹车，得益于赛车手的警觉，却仍旧让车身猛烈震动。最终遭殃的是松开了安全带、用一种危险的姿势横卧在驾驶席和副驾驶席之间的德国人，他毫无防备，重重地摔在了Jean-Eric的腿上。

“嘿！”他摸着撞痛的鼻子，出声抱怨，“就算你是最好的车手，也不能把赛道上的那一套拿到马路上。”

Jean-Eric低头看了看，他本以为他的队友经由这么一下冲撞，会乖乖坐起来，系好安全带，老实待在副驾驶席里不要再继续胡闹，可是Andre却捂着鼻子，脸朝下趴在他的大腿上，一边摇头一边咕哝，“你这样对我，我是会报复你的，”他闷着声音说，却丝毫都没有起身的意思。

车流又开始缓缓向前，前方几百码地方的一起擦碰事故让整个车阵乱了型，所有的车开始鸣笛、熙攘、变道。Jean-Eric就顾不得想Andre的话里是有意还是无意，他不住地在两个后视镜之间来回张望，试图避开事故的地段，“你这家伙，”他就仅是轻柔地敷衍道，“我才不怕你。”

他身上的人突然安静下来，让他乐得清闲，方向盘转过大半圈，他们从拥挤的左车道挤到中间，车流一下子像拔掉瓶塞的水，缓慢但是顺畅地向前流动。他们的车速不快，让他足以分出一些精神来给他的队友，这个德国人趴在他身上不出一点动静，让他以为他又轻而易举地睡着了。

不过他还是很快察觉了异样。隔着牛仔裤，他也能感觉到大腿上的一小块皮肤温度突然升高，像是有一杯热咖啡放到了上面，安静的车内空间让他听到了Andre往那里呵气的声音。“你在做什么？”他问。

“你不怕痒？”Andre停下了吹气，用断定的语气问道。

“我当然不怕痒。这你怎么会不知道？”Jean-Eric有点得意地撇了撇嘴角，他的队友看不见他的表情，“如果这就是你的‘报复’，那你永远也成功不了。”

Andre没有反驳，只是挪动了一下身子，就在Jean-Eric以为他们的小游戏告一段落的时候，却突然感觉到有什么东西拉开了他的裤链。

那自然是Andre不安分的手，拉开他的裤链，还把他的裤子向两边扯了扯，Jean-Eric一低头，就能看见本该是拉链闭合的地方，露出了内裤的深色花纹。

“Andre！”他轻呼他的名字。

被叫到名字的人却不理他，就还是像刚才那样，嘴唇贴住那一小块深色花纹，又朝那上面吹起气来。

敏感的地方立刻感受到了热量，以及嘴唇柔软的触感，隔着薄薄的棉质材料迅速扩散开，“痒吗？”他听见始作俑者问道。

他深呼吸了几次，像是在摆脱夜间开车的疲倦，“不痒。”他如实回答。

“那就好。”Andre这样说罢，将左手放在他的裤腰上，他今天没系腰带，牛仔裤的搭扣被轻易解开。

“你在做什么，”Jean-Eric抱怨，“快停下。”

Andre却把右手伸到他两腿之间，隔着牛仔裤抚摸他的大腿内侧，硬质的布料让他变得钝感，可他仍下意识地把左腿并过来，仿佛这样可以将那只手驱逐出去——谢天谢地，这是辆拥有自动变速箱的休旅车——Andre却似乎没有收到干扰，而是轻车熟路地抚摸他，又伸出舌头，隔着内裤去舔那处他同样熟悉的地方。

Jean-Eric不消半刻就被他舔得硬起来，他这年长却孩子气的情人对他的身体了如指掌，从他最敏感、最脆弱的底部开始，不疾不徐地向上，缓缓地舔弄，待到了最顶端，那温热的嘴唇又停留多时，把热量细碎地传递过来，他甚至在那里留下了亲吻的声音，在座舱里听得格外真切。

然后他离开了一会，Jean-Eric感觉到热量消失，心中升起一股失落，但接着，Andre的手掌覆了上来，坚定地包裹住他，这带给他一种莫名的安全感，像寒冬夜里裹在被窝中的孩子，沉浸在莫须有的舒适里。

“Andre…”

“嗯？”

“别这样，我得开车。”

“可你喜欢这样。”

他根本无从反驳。他喜欢这样。11月的巴黎市郊，天气寒冷，他们陷在人满为患的队列里，缓慢地向城市爬行。可那些人潮不知道，这辆仪表堂堂的休旅车里，这个隐秘的小空间中，一个英俊性感的德国人正要为他的司机服务，Jean-Eric有种遐想，如果那些人群里某个好管闲事的疯子向这边张望，或许就能发现他们荫蔽的下流勾当，可他不在乎，隐匿与暴露之间薄薄的壁垒让他心跳加速，他稳健地驾驶他们的汽车，维持着一副道貌岸然，竭力掩饰着黑暗里的一切。

只有他的情人知道他此刻有多兴奋。

Andre隔着内裤描摹他的形状，却终究不能满足于此，他的手指伸向他内裤的边缘，灵巧地探进去，又把内裤往下扯，他的动作毫无温柔可言，近乎于粗暴，将Jean-Eric坚硬的性器直直地暴露于空气。

Jean-Eric的心脏剧烈跳动，他竟不觉得羞耻，也不再出声抱怨，他任凭Andre低下头含住他，他两只手死死地握住方向盘，盯着前车的尾灯，全副心神却集中在两腿之间敏锐的触感上。

这自然不是Andre第一次低伏于他的身下，为他献上一场炽热又虔诚的口活，他们玩心四起的时候，也曾把热情放浪于花园里、泳池中，或者无人的海滩上。但是感恩节的入城公路？Jean-Eric从没想过。

Andre的手指抚摸着他私处之下柔软的皮肤，嘴巴则而肆意地吞吐，这是个近乎于舔舐的动作，像是在怜惜世间少有的珍馐，口腔的炙热让Jean-Eric难耐不已，可偏偏Andre的动作缓慢而懒散，让他总也触及不到云霄之上的地方，他想要按住Andre的脑袋，挺起胯部，用自己的节律在这张该死的嘴巴里冲撞，管他会不会窒息，管他会不会有呕吐感。可他做不到。他的腿被牢牢地钉在油门踏板上，微小的动作都会给他们带来巨大的灾难。

恰在此时，车流又停了下来，这给了Jean-Eric一点喘息的时间，他低头看向他的队友，后者也抬起头来看他，他同时看见了自己高昂着的性器，湿漉漉地，被吸吮得充血。

“感觉好吗？”Andre语带狡黠地问。

他知道他的脸一定是通红的，不仅是下体直观的快感，更是由于Andre仰视他时透亮的蓝眼睛，里面带着欲望和爱恋，还有对他无边的渴求。

于是他点点头，冲他扯出一个尽可能自然的笑容，默许他接下来想要对自己做的任何事。

可正在此时，路上突然一阵骚动，不远处亮起了应急灯的白光，一些人在说话，又像是叫喊。Andre没理会这些，又低下头去关照他的欲望。Jean-Eric勉强分出一些气力，随着车流，把车速降到最低。没多会，就见几个穿着深色制服、手提电筒的人在行车道上徒步走过。

那些人经过一些车的时候，敲打他们的车窗，令他们摇下驾驶席的玻璃，询问着什么，再放他们通过。

“嘿，Andre，”他把一只手插进他队友的发丝里，轻轻呼唤他。

“嗯？”Andre心不在焉地回应他，“专心点，”他说着，同时手上略微用力，抚到敏感处，让Jean-Eric不禁轻吟出声。

“是交警…”Jean-Eric吸了一口气，尽可能保持语调平稳地说，“在检查酒驾。”

“你又没喝酒。”Andre半含着他的性器，字句含糊地说。

“可是，会开窗…”他没能说完，便沉没在Andre愈发高频率的动作里，他的理智随着那不停的吞吐而上下起伏，穿制服的人影走近，他们手上的灯光像手术台上的无影灯，让他无处遁形，他不寒而栗，被发现的恐惧与紧张感如同电流窜遍全身，他想逃跑，却无能为力，他全身最脆弱的要害正被牢牢掌握在另一个人手里，那个人又同时在给与他极大的快意，这快意与恐惧交合在一起，让他全身不停颤抖。

Andre没有丝毫要停下来的意思，反而用手指探到他性器的后方，指尖隔着皮肉按压那处最深的极乐之地，“你前面流了这么多，”他用毫不在意的语气说，“真想把你拖到后座上狠狠来一场。”

这些话如同火上浇油，让Jean-Eric的欲望被撩拨到最高处，他被两个恶魔拉扯着——Andre把他拉向欲海的深渊，窗外的白光却想让他昭示于天下。

最终，伏在他身上的这个英俊的恶魔赢过了另一方，他捋动着Jean-Eric的性器，亲吻他的顶端，让他咬着嘴唇，呜咽着，颤抖地射精。他挺直脊背，脖子仰起，他不知道自己是因为单纯的口交的快感而高潮，还是夹杂着紧张焦灼的颤栗，这感觉前所未有，像是登上了一座未知的山峰，光景绮丽。他低头看去，Andre的脸上有他留在上面的白灼液体，但这个德国人却带着诡谲的笑容，像是阴谋得逞一样，用手轻抚他的腰侧和大腿，似是在安慰他，又似在宣告自己的胜利。

Jean-Eric抚摸着Andre的头发，像在抚摸一头顺从的野兽，他沉浸在高潮的美好回忆里，却发现不知何时交警已经离开了，他松了一口气，一丝后怕涌上来，却又很快消退，他踩下油门，跟着前车缓缓移动。

Andre已经坐起来，重新系好了安全带，他从后座摸到一包纸巾，开始慢条斯理地清理这一片狼藉。

“这太冒险了。”又往前开了一会，Jean-Eric才抱怨道。

“可你玩的很开心，不是吗？”Andre笑着说。

“如果刚才交警过来怎么办？”Jean-Eric的问话与其说是责备，不如说是好奇，倘若真是如此那般，Andre会作何反应。

“我知道他们不会过来的。”

Jean-Eric向他投去疑问的一瞥。Andre却耸耸肩不作回答，那些对这一带路况的事前调查，无需让他的情人知道。

毕竟灯火已近，巴黎就在眼前，他们还有浪漫的一夜，不该为这等琐事坏了氛围。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇与其说是同人，不如说是借这两个角色，写一点我想写的东西，就是那种精神状态影响生理反应的表现，至于写没写成功，我也不知道。


End file.
